


This Is Nothing Like The Book

by RikkuLoveLace



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death of OC, F/M, High School, Original Characters - Freeform, personal shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuLoveLace/pseuds/RikkuLoveLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would like to apologize before I even start this. If you read any of my fanfics to be honest they are really heavy reads that I get too emotionally invested in because each one of them has to do with the fact that I'm inserting things that have happened to me in real life, which is why so far both of my fanfics have been high school based, and this is the only coping method I've ever had is writing. So I apologize beforehand as you are going to dive into another heavy story. But I promise it's not dark forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gangs All Here

**_This is written from Levy's pov_ **

Well this is a  _special_ high school for magically inclined students. Although from what I've heard that's just a fancy way to say this high school is run by guild masters to draft kids into their guilds. Well I can't wait to not get chosen for any guilds with my impressive magic.

I walked in through the front gates and see a lot of friends and a ton of strangers in wasn't until I walked further inside the building that I actually noticed who I was lookin for. Jet and Droy were standing by Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. Jet and Droy had always been then for me even though I knew they both liked me but brushed it off as nothing more than a crush and tried not to dwell on it. I felt a buzz in my back pocket. My cell phone. I grabbed it with my sweaty hand and saw it was from Droy. I opened it as I walked up to them and saw it was a picture of me walking through the front doors titled "Big first day" with a smiley face. Dork must have been waiting for a while for me. "Hey look it's Levy!" Lucy says while smiling and waving. "Hi guys! We should go pick up our class schedules I want to know what classes I or saddle with." I said gleefully. Everyone made some form of happy agreement noise or gesture so we all headed of toward the office to grab our schedules. Droy nervously grabbed my hand to hold which was fine because I've held hands with both of them before tons of times, but this time made me a little uncomfortable because I think his hand was sweating too and it felt really awkward. It wasn't until we had released hands at the office to look for our schedules that I had noticed Jet staring at us almost sadly. Which made me feel bad because I wasn't trying to upset him by not takin his feelings into consideration. 

I search for the M's until I find my name and read over my classes happily. I was a able to get all four of my elective class after all! I read over Lucy's to see we got 6 out of 8 classes together. All four mandatory and two electives. The boys had very similar schedules and included two mandatory classes with us and then several fighting classes. Then Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen showed up. I had 2 electives with them. Right as we were about to leave we saw Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Pantherlily show up. Gray and Juvia, big surprise had 7 classes together. Gray and Natsu had all classes together. Then to my surprise Gajeel and I had all 8 together. Three nerdy electives and one defense class. 

"Hey Gajeel, why did you take all those nerdy classes?" Natsu asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Lucy and I shouted at the same time.

"Well this is a drafting school for good guilds so I might as well get good credentials." He said smugly lifting one metal eyebrow. Just as he finished talking the bell rang making me realize just how nervous I was so I stepped away from everyone a few feet while extending my thumb and forefinger. 

"Calm." I said slowly waving my arm out as my solid script magic made the word appear on the ground. I Stepped over it and felt the energy flow through me as the word lit up. I turned around to see them all staring at me.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I've never actually seen you do magic pip squeak. This whole time I thought you were lying about it. What do you call that anyways?" Laxus said rudely.

"It's solid script magic..." I say embarrassed and a little butt hurt.

"Come on Laxus if you're going to insult someone do it like a real Mage. So fight me. Grandson of Fairy Tail's master or not, I'll pound some manners into that big head of your's!" Mirajane busts through the crowd with Lisanna and Elfman. Lisanna is really nice and so is Elfman, but Mira is super rude and she fights with Erza all the time. It's honestly worse than Gray and Natsu but it is more entertaining. 

The bell rang again as a warning and we freshman all starting scurrying towards the gym. Although I was still really nervous and kept trippin over my own feet until eventually I really did fall backwards and braced to land on my ass. Only someone caught me. Probably Elfman because he's nice. 

"Watch it shrimp you're already getting on my nerves and you don't wanna be on my Actual shit-list. Let alone the fact that you're already on Laxus's tribes list." Gajeel says while pushing me upwards on my feet causing all my blue hair to fall in my face. 

"Um, I think thanks..." I say while brushing my hair back and walking a little faster. When we get to orientation we all sit down and of course listen to the worlds most boring and generic welcome speech. And then are sent off on our own to go to class, and then that's where things got interesting.


	2. Well This Is Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I need to say the only thing I specifically tweeked was age Lexus, Erza, and Mira are juniors. Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, and Elfman are sophomores. Everyone else is freshman as heeeck. Also I'm sorry I swear a lot which might make Levy seem out of character a lot so I will work on this. Also big surprise my OC is making her way into this story too! That way I don't have to make up as many new temp OC's lol. And one last thing Neiman was my actually English teacher he was just as fanastic in person as I make him seen her if not more and he looks oddly like Justin Timberlake from Bad Teacher. Only in my senior year he looked like Justin mixed with Leonardo DiCaprio. Needless to be said Neiman is banging as fuck lol.

I looked over my classes first hour was english 9. At least Reading was still and important part of Magic. I walked there arm in arm with Lucy as she ranted about our Principle not wearing matching socks. Of course she makes me laugh but for some reason I really can't shake this nervous quirk I'm having which is making everything really hard to deal with. I feel like I need some more help with my magic but after a while that's probably not going to work so I'll just kept that in my back pocket for a while. The thing that's bugging me the most however is Laxus... He didn't think I could actually use magic? I was requested to go here just like everyone and he didn't think I could use magic? God, he can be so Freaking Rude. Laxus more like Lame-us... No that was lame, Levy. Jesus, calm down, he isn't even worth you time. Just focus on school and go the hell back to your dorm. I can't believe they have Co-Ed dorms here like we're teenagers I don't think we trust each other, so why would they trust us??? 

I'm so busy being lost in my own thought that I don't even notice Lucy is waving her perfectly manicured fingers in front of my face because I had officially stopped grunting at the end of her rants. 

"Sorry Lu-chan. Haha I'm just preoccupied. I don't mean to be rude. Hey have you gotten you roommate arrangement yet?" I asked emptily.

"You really haven't been paying attention. We have to take a quiz during 1st hour and we will get stuck in threes due to who we match up the most with. So you and I should be a shoo in! But I also think that means so will Gray and Natsu and I can't wait to see the hell they raise. I wonder if those are co-ed too. I hope not or with my luck I'll get stuck with some pervy boy. Argh." Lucy groaned loudly and locked he arm harder with mine. "Don't look so nervous though ya little Bluenette! Your bandana brings out your eyes so you will make a happy impression on whoever you meet." She smiles at me happily, and we continue walking. 

We walk into first hour and see a very bubbly man bouncing around the room at full speed. As soon as he notices people flooding in the room he stops and races to the top of his desk where he puts on a cape and does a super hero pose. When everyone is in and the door closes at the last bell, he turns around. 

"HELLO MEAT POPSICLES IS IT NICE TO CONVERSE IN WORDS WITH YOU TODAY AS I HAVE BEEN VERY EXCITED TO MEET YOU ALL! I AM MASON NEIMAN AND YOU MAY CALL ME, MR. NEIMAN." He semi yells at us while he steps down in front of his desk using some sort of wind magic allowing the air to harden underneath his feet so it looks like he's floating. Even the teachers here are mages, good. Not to mention good looking and humorous. I can get used to this. 

"I shall give you each a stick and a number will appear and then you will walk to that desk and that shall be your butts spot for the semester." He said happily levitating sticks in front of us. 

"I got 28 what did you get Levy?" Lucy says hopefully.

"I got 26, crap. I wonder who's between us." We look in unison to our seats and see none other than the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox. Awkward. 

We let go of each other's arms and walk on both sides of Gajeel and I feel tenser than I should. I notice his metal brow raises when he sees us on both sides. Lucy reaches behind him and gives my arm a squeeze that I'm more than certain Gajeel saw and let be. I swallow hard and just want the quiz to tell me who I get to have to invade my space for the next year. 

"Alright you good looking bags of meat I, am as you know, going to present you with a fantastic slip of dead tree which you shall without using his dead tree brethren and granite. So enjoy your quiz you beautiful particles of people." He says while floating back toward his desk after putting the quiz and its supplies on the empty desk up front. After everyone grabbing both we all start filling out the sheet. Which was actually a healthy 150 questions long. Good thing we had a long first hour today due to the orientation. I, of course, was the first one done and I handed my quiz into Mr. Neiman before returning to put my head on my small desk. We were in rows of five so I was two in with Gajeel being in the middle and Lucy being on the end. I only saw one other familiar face in this class and it was Lyon, sitting in seat 5. Our desk are about a foot and a half in complete diameter but only about that. So I was lucky I'm small because the guy next to me was about twice the size of Droy. 

At some point I started staring of into space when I notice someone rubbing right arm. Gajeel? What? No, he would never, I whip my head so fast I hear it crack and then I notice Lucy's concerned face. 

"That sounded painful. Gajeel is the last to turn his test in so we can find out soon. I'm super excited we find out at lunch due to the weird magic sorter they have." She said with her eyes gleaming. "How do you think they'll tell us?" She then started pondering which left me to my silence again, until Gajeel came and sat between us, Making us silent until the bell rang. Which we walked to the lunch room and waiting in line after all the specially dieted kids went first. Them the rest of us went and we sat in our regular groups, me and Lucy with Droy, Jet, Happy and Natsu on the opposite side of the table. With Juvia on the other side of Lucy here she drug Gray with her. Where we laughed and ate lunch happily until this giant podium appeared in the middle of the floor followed by a midget old man with a Lightpen. 

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to your first day of the year at MDA or Magic Draft Academy. Where we observe you for the next four year like a High school and then send guild masters after you for your traits. And do not worry for EVERYONE IS ALWAYS DRAFTED. Especially since you are all very special anyways which is how you made it here to begin with meaning someone already had their eye on you. Now the important part on why you're listening to me is so you can find out who you're roomed with but first you will find out that I am Master Makarov of Fairy Tail and I am this academy's guidance counsellor. So I will guide you to your room now and probably nothing else so no one ever comes to me for advice." I laughed at his joke as did a large portion of the cafeteria. " I shall go in order, and the first student name called out of three will be the room leader. Which is a fancy way of saying if any of you have a problem, you are the one who has to report it. Ready? Doesn't matter here we go. When I call your name please step forward and a line will be waiting for you and your other two roommates to follow you too your room. Also if you're new here we never actually finish the first day of school because no one does anything anyway. No offence Neiman or Miller. Alright, here we go. Alexa McConelly, Elfman Strauss, Maxwell Dochamps." 

I throw my head at Lucy again the rooms ARE CO-ED. I'm about sweating bullets listening to all of my friends getting sent off with strangers until I hear a name I desperately need. 

"Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel." I'm about in tears when I look at Lucy walking away shaking her head in anger. Which lead me to believe these tests are not to match you up at all it was just bullshit. I'm so afraid to know who I have that I almost quit listening until I do hear my name. 

"Levy Mcgarden, Rikku LoveLace, Gajeel Redfox." I don't even need to process it in my head before I numbly start walking to the line thinking this is going to be awful. Gajeel I'm almost positive hates me and I've never met the other girl and I'm not very good with making conversation which is ironic for someone who has there head In a book with beautifully constructed sentences all the time. I can already tell that I'm going to cry. Until I feel a nudge to my side halfway down the hall I didn't even realize I was walking. 

"You don't talk much do you guys?" Says a bubbly bright-eyed girl. She had Raven locks almost halfway down her back and a somewhat small chest like me, and piercing green eyes. She was gorgeous and had a welcoming smile that looked slightly tinted with yellow in the same way smokers are. 

"Oh, sorry. My name is Levy and no I don't usually talk a bunch since I'm usually buried in a book whether I am writing or reading it." I say with a half smile. 

"That's so cool! I love reading and writing but I usually only write poetry or songs. I'm really musical but lucky for you in my your case I'm also not very good at showing my music I make or listen to, to other people so I usually wear headphones." She smiled again and looked at Gajeel.

"What about you Steel Face?" She asked, "that was a joke you can laugh now. Wow, you really don't talk much." She said a little awkwardly.

"It's iron, my name's Gajeel and I don't like ditsy, annoying, girls so I'm not sure how I ended up in a room with either of you." Maybe it was the way he said it, I'm really not sure but it set me off in ways I've never experienced before I reached out and tried, yes, tried to bitch slap his face to find out that he really is a good percent metal because it hurt me a lot more than him even though it did catch him off guard.

"Ya know what iron for brains? At least some of us are here because we are smart and not ditzy BECAUSE THAT'S ALL THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO RECRUIT ME FOR SINCE MY MAGIC IS LAME! And on top of that I hardly ever talk to you anyway so you wouldn't know what's annoying! What's really annoying is you walking around with that stupid smug face on all the time because you think you're the ultimate badass but your probably just a JERK!" I extend my arm and my thumb and forefinger again shouting, "SILENCE, RELAX." Silence hit Gajeel dead on muted all and any noises he could make even though he was clearly trying to yell and I stepped on the word relax to allow my body some relief since my hand was throbbing. I looked at Rikku, who looked thoroughly impressed with me. 

"Sorry, um shall we continue?" I offer. She nods and we walk to our room enjoying the silence after all.


	3. I Liked the Silence Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another thing since I'm so shitty with telling you guys things. I figured I should tell you this is like an AU where they're caught up with technology, and music too since I use a lot of music in my stories. And also the characters are going to purposely be immature because keep in mind most of them are like 14 or 15 in freshman year. So they're going to be really unfocused and (tbh) almost stupid. About the age that you want to tell kids "shut up ur like 10"

When we arrived at our room we found all of our things were there and still packed. It was a very big room. With a bed on each wall and plenty of space in the middle probably A 35 by 40 foot room. And a very nice bathroom with a bath and shower and it was about 15 by 20 foot. There was also an extra sink just outside the bathroom so two people could get ready at once. The counters were all a nice looking black marble while the wall everywhere were white. I was kind of in love with it. Next to each bed was a dresser and a cabinet above and under the bed. Plenty of space for or stuff, plenty of space for our bodies, plenty of space for my space. I already liked it a ton here. I took the bed in the middle because there was a giant bay window there giving me a great view of the sky.

So Rikku and I kept lightly talking about things we liked. We had only started talking about our tastes in books before there was a knock at the door. Rikku opened it found out it was a friend of hers Winston. She said she'd finish unpacking when she got back but she wanted to go sight see. 

So that left a silenced Gajeel and not silenced me. I decided I would take full advantage of Gajeel not talking so I started playing my wide spread of music of my Ihome speaker. Instantly Hippie Sabotage remix of Stay High started playing and I really felt this song right now. It was really helping my nervous twitch. I kept unpacking with the occasional unconscious dancing. When I was almost done getting settled in a I turned around to find myself face to face with leaning iron dragon. I was really caught up in hearing Tove Lo's music that I hadn't even heard him... Wait, of course I wouldn't hear him. 

"What do you want Ironman?" I retorted trying hard not to laugh at myself. He raises an eyebrow and pointed at his mouth. 

"I will only give you back your sound if you keep it nice." I warn. He gives me a sarcastic nod followed by an eye-roll as I wave my arm out while turning my palm "SOUND." I shout while practically impaling him with words. 

He took a few steps back and rubbed his jaw then looked at me almost glaring me down. Finally, he came up to me and pushed me back to the window where I braced myself against the sill. 

"Ya know, it was pretty hot how a shrimp like you stood up to me. Granted I suggest you not use magic on me again because that's a challenge. And even though your magic is effective, I guarantee that my magic is meaner. You should keep the mean streak though, red is a good color on you." He said leaning closer just before he leaned out to finally start his unpacking. 

"Ya know, I liked the silence better, jerk." I mumbled as I also started tapping my foot to Heroes by Alesso. 

"I've been called worse things shorty. So don't underestimate the brutality of a dragon." He sniped folding a black shirt.

"Ya well Natsu is a dragon slayer too and he's pretty nice. I thought you guys might all be jolly." I said bluntly.

"That's Santa, and don't compare me to charcoal breathe. He's nothing like me and I'd prefer it to stay that way." Gajeel sighed, "maybe you should just put the silence back on shorty because this whole talking thing isn't working for me." 

I raise my head to say something back but there was a knock on the door and I was really praying it was Lucy. I practically run for the door and fling it open only to be tackled hugged.

"First rule of guild life, always expect the unexpected!!" Lucy shouts happily while releasing me and walking into my room.  
"Now you really were saddled with Gajeel, but at least it's no Natsu and Gray. I was with them for five minutes and before they decided beds an then Gray froze Natsu's bed and Natsu burnt my bed to the ground so I'm stuck waiting for a new one. This year is going to be full of exciting adventures." She groans sarcastically.

"Hold on," I say leading her to my bed. "Since you said you liked it better this way anyways I will make it so you can't hear us but you can still talk that Way you can just tell me when you want to hear things again. DEAF!" I yell before he get to interject his opinion. He gets hit with the word again and I can see he's irritated but I can tell he's trying not to come beat my ass, to be honest. Although he must not be too bright, since I canceled his hearing, I didn't take away his ability to make sound. 

"Alright Levy tell what it's like." Lucy demanded sitting on my bed with me. And I could already feel how useless enchanting Gajeel was because I was feelin awfully animated so I knew I was going to end up talking with my hands more than my words. 

"Rikku is very nice I think she'd be a great roommate for you. Actually, I think y'all would be better friends than you and I, Lu-chan. But as for Gajeel, I already hit him and used my magic on him... So far that's going great!" I sigh waving my arms at him. "Lucy I've got this terrible pit in my stomach that says I should've never come here and I just wanna give up already and I never give up anything!!" I admit with defeat as 'Bed Of Lies' by Nicki Manaj comes on causing me to bust out into rap and tears. While Lucy full-bellied laughs at me trying to rap and stop crying. Once I finally calmed down enough to stop crying I looked up at my blonde friend. 

"Lucy I'm scared that this school is going to show that my magic really isn't going to accomplish anything more than simple party tricks. And I want to prove that in so much more than that! But I'm not really sure what being a super bookworm is going to get you in the magic world. I just don't know what I'll do if I can't make it here. I don't have a home to go too, so failure isn't an option, but what do I do?" I started crying again as I placed my head in my hands. 

"Levy, you and I both know that you are too good of a learner to get stuck when we have only just begun our magical journey. We have plenty of room to grow. And if the going gets tough just remember that you at least have a bed that wasn't Burnt down hehe." She says with a smile. I go to open my mouth but I'm cut off by Lucy's ringtone that I join into dramatically. 

"I got your picture, I'm coming with you. Dear Maria, count me in-" I stop when I see her answer it but I still bust out hysterically at Gajeel raising his eyebrow at me. Oh god if only he could hear this he'd probably think I'm the biggest bipolar, crybaby ever. When Lucy hangs up she looks me dead in the eyes and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"They got my new bed and I must go see it so I can start unpacking." She said dead seriously, "also if Natsu or Gray burn or freeze my bed I'll knock their heads in! So I Have to go. You know maybe I'll see if I can report their magic use as disruptive. But well meet up tomorrow morning k? I'll come here." She said with a smile. She walked out of my room with a slight skip and closed my door lightly. I flopped onto my bed listening to Here by Alessandra Cara and half-assed signing to it. 

"Well if your magic doesn't work out at least you can sing for a living, but I wouldn't rap if I was you. Not your thing." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"How the hell long have you been able to hear?!?" I shouted embarrassed as I felt face turn red while effortlessly throwing my arm over my face. 

"Well, to be honest, I'm surprised you didn't notice, this time when your word hit me, it didn't do that little light show. So you must be out of energy and it never worked." He said with this stubborn look in his eyes. 

"Great, wonderful, fantastic." I said humiliated.

"So you're scared of being useless? I can change that." He teased me.

"Can we not do this? So quit being gross!" I say awkwardly. "Thanks for the singing compliment I didn't know you know how to be nice." I close my eyes still laying back. It takes me a minute before I open my eyes again and when I do Gajeel is laying over me.

"What are you-" he cups a hand over my mouth.

"I told you not to use your magic on me, again did I not? Prepare for punishment." He says with a cocky grin. I start panicking and close my eyes an get ready to try and pull any strength I have for my magic. I didn't even feel him get on the bed. Natsu isn't that nimble! 

He flicks me in the forehead. 

And then when I open my eyes he standing next to my bed. 

"I will take it easy on you once because you are a girl and you're definitely not as strong as I am. Now I have to unpack the rest of my shit and I suggest you do the same before your chatterbox friend comes back." He says going back to putting away clothes. 

"Hey, where is Pantherlily?" I ask Gajeel trying to take the tension away from that situation.

"He has gone to find more Exceed, but I doubt he will end up succeeding. He is supposed to give up as come here in roughly a week. Granted they aren't allowed to stay here on campus." Gajeel said sounding a little lonely. 

"I see." I say getting up to unpack some more. I notice he has officially turned his back to me and was done talking. So we did the rest of our unpacking in the sweet relief of silence. For the rest of the night, we listened to my music until I fell asleep but I'm guessing he listened until my speaker died.


	4. OH!

The first thing good thing about being an early riser is dibs on shower, second is learning to be quiet enough to not wake others, and third is sunrises. However the unfortunate thing about being an early riser is you're never actually going to be the earliest riser.

I fling my legs of the bed and grab my shower things, and make way towards the shower. About halfway to the door I run into an unforgettable wall of soft skin and iron muscles and I about broke my nose. 

"What the hell are you doing Gajeel?!" I whisper shout at him.

"Training." He says shortly. "Maybe you should watch where you're going." He says snidely.

"Or maybe you could train not in the middle of the room? Actually better yet you could have moved! You can assumably see in the dark Mr. Dragon! I can't see my hand in front of my face!" I say rubbing my face and pushing my way past him into the bathroom.

I undress and step over to the shower and turn the nozzle. The shower at the group home never actually gets very warm so I'm ecstatic when the temp for the hower here goes above and beyond my expectations. I step into the shower and Stay there for about 40 minutes. When I get out I dry my body and brushed my teeth. I throw on my clothes and hear a knock at the door. 

"Hey is it okay if I come in? I heard the shower stop and I would like to take a shower after being out so late last night." I hear Rikku's light, high voice say through the door.

"Oh ya," I say opening the door for her, "I'm just combing my hair. You can have the shower." I say happily as I walk out the door continuing to keep ruffling my hair with the towel.

I walk to my bed with my hairbrush, and give my hair one last hardcore ruffle and pull the towel of my head and then whip my hair a few times. I walk over to the extra mirror and sink trying to keep the fact that Gajeel is seriously staring at me out of my mind. I look in the mirror and see my hair and it looks like a giant poof.

"Look at this mane! It glorious!" I mumble to myself in the mirror. 

"You know I can hear you right?" Gajeel asked teasing me. I flipped my head and hair towards him and saw his mouth twitch into an almost smile.

"Maybe I'm trying to copy you and your hair!" I say rudely, even though I'm positive he isn't bothered not one bit by what I said. I brush my hair and put a bright red bandana in my blue hair. Then I go and sit on my bed and crack open a book while I wait for Lucy. 

When it gets about 15 minutes till 8 I get up and think maybe something happened to Lucy and that's why she never came. I close my book and lean over my bed. I look towards the door and see there's a note on it written in magic. I stand up and start walking to the door and I am caught off guard and scared by Gajeel clearing his throat. I calm down and pretend that I didn't just jump out of My skin but he's laughing full bullied at my skittishness. 

"I didn't think you were that jumpy." He laughed at me getting up and walking towards me. "We'd better get going if we want to make it to class." 

"I didn't think you'd be into punctuality." I say defensively walk opening the door to see two black backpacks on the floor with our last names embroidered on the front. Obviously, I picked up Mcgarden and he picked up Redfox.

"This okay going to probably sound really stupid to you but I have to ask. If your last name was going to be a color and an animal why not make it literal like Silverdragon or Blackreptile? Why Redfox?" I asked incredibly curiously. 

He didn't answer me. Rude, but I guess I don't blame him. He probably thought that wasn't worth answering even though it drives me crazy. It was really weird to walk with Gajeel because of how much bigger he was then me even though we're the same age. I tried to take a glance at him but he noticed and I felt awkward. The more I thought about it, I just felt more awkward that I wasn't walking with Jet or Droy. Maybe they finally decided to stop parading around behind me and find some new people. It would be good for them to find some guy friends... Or really anyone who is me. They make me feel guilty about not being romantically attracted to them because to me they're like old brothers for me. They became a support group for me when I came to the home after my parents died. So I sort of feel bad about how the look at me through their eyes since it will never be returned the way they wish.

"Hey Gajeel how do you know where we're going?" I ask quietly. 

"I can smell the blondes perfume. She practically bathes in them. I'm sure I could lead us to her room if I needed too." He said smugly. He leads me to the English room where I see Lucy draped over her desk sleeping. I walk up to it and shake it a little and she bolts upright scaring me badly enough to cause me to Give a small shriek. Which I hear Gajeel laugh too, as Lucy stares at me long and hard. When her eyes widen I realize she was woken up fully now. 

"Levy! I'm so sorry I forgot to come to your room this morning... Actually, I forgot walking here. It's so awful Levy, they stayed up all night last night doing push-ups trying to beat each other!! It wouldn't have been so bad if they could keep it clean but they kept shooting little doses of ore and ice at each other, and their grunting, and out loud counting! I heard them get to almost 1000! And they never stopped! The bell rang and they agreed to keep this up after school, so I asked Lisanna is I could go hang out with her and Mira. Wait I'm sorry I'm doing it again. Please tell me your morning besides me ditching you." Lucy said to remember her issue with self-problem. I was about to tell her about my shower I when could see Gajeel's raised eyebrow. 

"I ran into an iron wall." I said bluntly.

"But our walls are... Wait, oh Gajeel. OH. WHAT?!?" She said looking terrified.

"LUCY NO! Stop, stop, stop!! Why would you say that!!!" I yell loudly. 

"Calm down girl!" Lucy said between Gajeel laughing again. Twice in one day, I had no idea that could ever happen. "I said it because you guys walked in together and-" the bell cut her off and so did Neiman.

"HELLO HUMANS AND IRON WELCOME YOUR FIRST OFFICIAL DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL ENGLISH!" He yells happily, I take that as my queue to sit down, and I look at Lucy who mouths the words lunch at me. She has me so desperate to find out I almost don't know if I can wait. I guess I'll have too.


	5. My Parents?

On my way to our table area I only grabbed an apple for lunch and then went and sat on the actually table at the end of the table. I was going to ask Lucy what she had meant but when I got there it was different for once. Not everyone was talking just one at a time.

"I don't know what mama ever saw in him, she was always the nicest women, and so kind. She never saw bad in anyone. And my papa was just Greedy and rude." Lucy says longingly. 

"Is there something you miss a lot about your mom?" Gray asked clearly in remembering of Ur.

"Well when I would get sick she used to come to my room and make me draw a few random pictures, then she would gather them up in random order and tell a story with them. Even after she got sick she would still do it for me." Lucy said almost dreaming state of mind. "What about you Natsu? What do you miss a lot about Igneel?" She asked to switch people.

"Well besides practically everything, I really miss that when I didn't feel very good or I got sick, Igneel used to make me a bed with the softest leaves he could find and then he would either rub my back or my stomach depending on which way I was leaning. Dad was the best!" Natsu said with a chuckle and a warm smile.

"Juvia would like to know about Levy's parents." Juvia asked Me, who own dream was broken, was so in tune with everyone else's stories that I didn't think I'd be called on. It was odd that I was called on for a story. I was a little out of focus though because while I was eating my gaze kept looking in the direction of a certain mysterious iron dragon who's riddle I couldn't crack. And so far the worst part of it all had to be that every time I went to look at him he was already staring at me, awkward. 

"Huh? Oh. My parents. Ah, they met at a library. Which would say a lot about me. My mother was a short and all around tiny blond girl. She was lovely and extraordinarily beautiful. She was kind and I don't remember her ever saying a bad thing about anyone. I don't believe the woman was capable of hating, for she gave everyone a chance, she was smart, like super smart. Oh, and she loved to sing. Which could also say a lot depending on who you ask. My father was a very, very tall and slender Bluenette like myself. He was klutzy and naive and hell. I guess also like myself in a way." I say as I raise both my hands to support my chin. "And even though he loved to read and learn I'd be lying if I said he was much good at either one, but he had a heart of gold and loved everyone he ever met. They were a Match made in heaven which is why I'm happy they went back to their Creator as a couple. A ying cannot survive with a yang. And that would have been them I'm sure." I say reminiscing happily in simpler times.

"What do you miss the most about them?" Gray asked me sounding genuinely interested in my parents. 

"It could that my dad always smelled like coffee and mom, mom always smelled like an new book or vanilla depending on what you caught her doing. But I'm almost positive that it's when I was little on the first snow of the year no matter how much it snowed, my dad would alway jump on his stomach into the snow and usually faceplant the ground. Afterwards my dad would come In and slip on these atrocious penguin slippers. Then my mom would call my dad a sweet lunatic and make hot chocolate. Then they would bring me my favorite book and make me read it to them, and my dad would act out all the action scenes." I said really missing those memories. 

"Well at least you know you inherited their looks and smarts Levy!" Natsu said giving my two thumbs up and a warm smile. 

"Thanks Natsu!" I said laughing and smiling real happily. "Are you happy you don't look like Igneel that much?" I tease.

"What'd'ya talking about I look just like him red, scaly, winged dragon! IM AM ONE WITH IGNEEEEEEEL!" He yelled loudly. I lean over and pat his pink hair.

"Your wings aren't attached and you're rather pink Natsu. Not to mention your scales look a lot like a vest and parachute pants from the 80's." I laugh and turn around to see the Dragon's still locked onto me. Starting to creep me out but I'll let it go for now.

They go back into talking about parents and I had really started really dwelling on my parents. Truth be told they were perfect together... But there was a lot of really harsh and terrible fighting toward the end... And it was always about me. My parents worked in different guilds and had to work all the time to support me, and so I left alone a lot and they hated that so they took it out on each other. Which is what led them to go out on their last mission ever... 

Then the last bell rang and school was out and I realized I hadn't been paying attention to a damn thing That had been happening. Great. I walked to my room and dropped my bag of and the room was emptying I decided since Lucy was busy I would just go explore the grounds. I think I heard there was a river with tons of foliage around to hide my soon to break down from anyone. I left the building and walked out to the grounds I see a bunch of people training and sparing when I see an opening to a creek to my far left I decide to follow it downstream for a while. I see a nice spot in the center where there's a nice little island that I would love to sit on for a while. Good thing I chose puffy black jeans today so the rocks won't hurt to sit on. I sit there for a while and decide maybe I should practice my magic. I muster all the strength I have cross my arms with my hands erect and one palm towards me.

"STILL!" I yell at all the swaying shrubbery, watching the word appear in the thin air and dissolve with a light as all plants stop moving. I sit like this until I heard a loud ringing in my ears. So I stop and start humming to myself before I decide I would rather sing, and given the nature of why I wanted to be along in the first place I start quietly singing "Where'd you Go?" By Fort Minor, which I used to sing when my parents would leave. I get around the second verse when I see a frog on the shore of my island.

"Mr. Frog? Or toad would you mind if I told you a story that I've never told anyone else?" It, of course, sat there very still and tried to go unnoticed by me. 

"When I was a little girl around five, my parents had finally had their last fight about me. My dad accepted his first S-Class mission and decidedly take mom which is unacceptable since they're from different guilds, and my mom wasn't an S-Class Mage either... I remember the last words I ever hear them say, 'If you think you're the only one who can take missions your wrong! Levy takes care of herself well enough because she can't go to our guilds and because she has to take care of herself. And I'm sick of seeming like you don't care!, oh you think I don't care why do you think I'm taking such a hard job for my first S-class!, Stormy I don't think our little girl even knows who we are half the time!!, You think I wanted to raise a child like this?! It isn't my fault she has to do this May!, I told you we should have just let your sister have her she's the one who can't have children and we had one too soon!' And with that they slammed the door and the next time I heard anything about them, I heard they had died being burnt to death by a demon in a country next to Fiore. Then I was taken to a group home. You know I never meant to get anyone hurt or killed. If they didn't want me they should have just given me away." I fell forward with exhaustion from trying to push myself with magic. I through my hands on the ground in Front of me to stop the fall. "It isn't like I wanted any of this to ever happen!!" I scream at the ground as tears start falling down my face in large masses. "I want to be better so they're lives meant something, they died to help raise a child they didn't want. And I don't know what I can ever do to make that burden go away! I'm so useless, even my magic is pathetic compared to them..." I start losing my voice to the sobs in my throat. 

"I'd don't mean to interrupt your breakdown but they sent me out to look for you. You have to come back to the room now." I hear a voice come from behind me. I turn and of fucking course is Gajeel! Big surprise! 

"HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWING ME?!" I scream at him.

"Of course I haven't been following you but we really need to go, I'll explain on the way." He said sternly and almost rudely.

"I don't want to talk to a jerk like you." I said defiantly as I go to stand up and my knees wobble to hard and I fall in the ice cold water. 

"Look at you, you wore yourself out from your tantrum, beg for my help and I might help you." He said borderline seductively.

"I'm tired from using my magic! And I don't need your help I'm fine!" I say loudly to my cold reflection. My face is a puffy red mess from the crying. I struggle incredibly hard to get up and just End up face planting the water again. I hardly have enough strength to roll out to keep from drowning. I go to keep trying but Gajeel has already come over pick me up. 

"I don't need help from a self-absorbed, metal dragon, who does nothing but be mean to everyone! I can take care of myself!" I yell starting to cry again out of desperation. It brings me down so much that I have so little magic ability and yet no it wore me out so much I can't even stand up. Of course by the time I'm even halfway through my rant he already has me In a bridal carry back towards school and he moves fast. I sit there in his arms and waste the last little bit of my strength on crying. When we finally get back to our room he sits on his bed with me still in his arms.

"Someone in our school faculty was a spy for the dark guilds and attacked Rikku, she's in a critical condition and might not make it so classes have been called off until they can find out who this person is. They will use magic to take care of us through our rooms. The dorms have been completely sealed." Hearing this only makes me cry harder with the energy I don't have. We sit there for a while as he listens to my sobs slowly stop. 

"So I'm guessing you must have heard the whole thing?" I said huffily.

"Well I found you because I could hear you singing... But I didn't want to interrupt you mid freakout. I'm a self-absorbed metal dragon jerk who was nice enough to not interrupt you. And look where that got Me, now you wonder why I'm a jerk." He said teasing me, and after a little while more of silence, he started talking again. "It must be rough about your parents. Although you should feel happy that you at least know where they are. My dragon, Metalicana, left. Out of the blue and never said a thing about it, and I haven't heard from him since. I don't know if he's still even alive. So you have it easy." He said turning his head to the side. And a large portion of his black mane fell over my face. I blew some of it out of my face. I couldn't see his face but I hear his surprised noise. He went to go throw it back behind his should but one his metal studs on his arm touched my cheek, and it burned like hell!!

"Ow! Gajeel! Are those thing always hot?!" I exlaim surprisingly. 

"What? They're always cold. Are you feeling shit?" He asks while trying to touch his stud with his other arm which means he crushed my face into his chest and pulled me into him body closer. He smelled nixed, kind of earthy, but like good earthy not dirt. Kind of like one of those ridiculously manly deodorant with a dumb name like 'Polarbear Fist'. However, he must have touched the stud because he pulled his arm back, Fast.

"Fucking what?! They've never been hot before! I don't know that's another thing that sucks about my dragon being gone is that I can't ever ask him for health advice." He mumbled quietly, which made me giggle. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What shrimp?" 

"You know you're actually a lot more approachable when you talk." I say with a shy smile, "you're nicer and not so much a jerk." 

"Ya, well the thing about that shrimp is that I don't want to be approached. People are noisy, loud, stupid, and well they just get in the way." He said with a long sigh. It was at this point that I saw his softened facial expression like he was thinking of something he really liked. And it was a nice look on him. He looked Almost cute. 

"I never thought you'd be the first person To know about parents. That's for sure." I said kind of uncomfortably. 

"Well don't sound so excited." He mumbled.

"Trust me I won't. You literally just found out my biggest secret and I'm sure you're going to find out some way to blackmail me with it." I grumbled weakly.

"Well... Er. No. Actually never mind with that." He said in a jumbled mess.

"Tell me!" I said attempting to sit up fast and I knocked my face into the side of his which I swear made my brain rattle. "Tell me because your body keeps damaging mine!" I demanded. 

"I could, er, tell you a um, secret. Since you told me something important." He said with his face getting red. 

"I don't know. A secret isn't really super well important usually. It's generally just gossip." I say in truth.

"Well then this is the most important secret I have that isn't embarrassing. But I would prefer you didn't look at me when I said it. That's the only way I'll tell you." He said taking the pleasure of already moving me to where I'm awkwardly sitting in his lap, and with him being so much bigger than me I sink really far into his criss-cross legs an then he put his arms around my shoulders and neck. Almost like a hug, since I could feel him resting his head on my head. It's got me blushing something awful because I can feel my own cheeks warming up. 

"Um, Gajeel?" I call softly.

"Just, wait." He said quietly, we waited for a while And then I heard him opening his mouth and let his secret spill out. 

"There's just, something about... You. I don't know how to explain it. I just feel I need to protect you. I need to make sure you're okay, and doing well or being happy. Your presence just leaks out nice things, but your personality seems like you need help. Like how Metalicana used to do. And I'm not even sure what it is you need help with yet but I need to help you do it. I need to help you do, well, everything. That's just something I have to make sure I do. I don't know. You're the first person who I've ever wanted anything from, you the only person I've ever wanted to have a mutual base with. Like an actual part in my dragon soul has linked to you, and I had a hunch it was because you seemed like Metalicana, but now that I've seen you cry like three times a day. I can assure you that's not it. You're different from most people. You smell different, you act different, you're a hidden force to be reckoned with, but I don't know why. You just put all my senses on edge. Like I need to be afraid of you. And I don't do afraid." He said before eventually stopping himself from 'droning'. But he had me in tears with his kind words. "I think you call it friendship. But I don't-" he stopped and inhaled deeply. "I didn't mean to make you cry Levy." He said quietly.

"It's not a bad thing Gajeel. I just, well no one's ever said such meaningful words to me. I'm just used to being left by myself because people think I'm too small to be touched or they'd break me. And I'm just not used to being Anyone's priority. Excluding the following that Jet and Droy do which is really just them walking behind me and competing for my attention. I appreciate it a lot. I'm just so happy that it's making my face leak a little that's all." I say trying to make lighter of the situation. "How did you know I was crying?" I asked him leaning back into him, I could feel him soften.

"You smell different when your emotions change. Well not just you but everyone. Obviously because of tears, it makes the air smell salty." He said bluntly. I looked down to his arms and saw his studs were completely white.

"Hey Gajeel, I think I just figured something out, but don't move." I say as I hold my hand closer to one and I can feel the heat radiating and it's outrageous. "So tell me Gajeel had you ever had a friend before?" I asked him. 

"Look at that, shrimpy is getting a mean streak." He says almost thoroughly impressed.

"No, no, no. I mean it literally because you may want to very carefully look at your studs because they are white hot. And I think it has something to do with your feelings." I said informatively.

"And what makes you say that?" He says, and I can literally hear the embarrassment dripping off the words in that sentence. 

"Well this is the part that makes it cheesy. You're always alone, and people usually write loneliness as a cold emotion, and Um, affection is a warm feeling." I say turning my head slightly.

"Then what feeling is white hot?" He asked doing that borderline seductive voice again.

"Um," I say a little embarrassed. "There's a few, Jealousy, lust, love, passion, and stuff like that," I say with a lump in my throat that will not let me swallow it. 

"Hm, well would ya look at that." He says trying to keep his cool but I heard his voice quiver which makes me relieved because it allows me to remember that the dragon is actually a human. 

"Look at what?" I say instinctively even though I regret it the moment I say it. 

"The bookworm has some good information." He says sarcastically. I laugh out of trelief, and then yawn, recognizing how tired I am. 

"Gajeel would you mind if I..." I start to ask but then become to shy. "Um never mind, actually," I say mimicking him earlier.

"Well, then, Levy, would you mind if I asked you to stay here with me?" Gajeel asked like a true gentleman by abandoning his rugged growl in the back of his throat which almost made me shudder. Turns out Gajeel's voice is undeniably deeper without that growl, and I have a terrible soft spot for deep voices.

"I would um, love to." I was close to getting noise blocked because of that lump. "Just be careful with your white hot studs." I cautioned.

"Why thank you." He smirked. He picked me up, and placed me on his bed. He stood up and turned off the light and then soundlessly dropped on the bed and touched my back. 

"I need to put on shorts..." I said as I braced myself on the edge of the bed and stood up slowly and shuffled to my drawer where I drug out a comfy pair of basketball shorts. I trudged to the bathroom and had one hella time trying to get get my skinnies off. Thank god the shorts were no hassle to pull up but I left my pants on the ground. 

I shuffled back toward Gajeel's bed I could see his studs were cooling down in the dark to a light red. I got to the edge of the bed and I could hear him breathing And then his studs started getting brighter again for a second.

"Would you like me to wait while you work on that?" I asked quietly as I notice them getting bright still.

"Yes, just hold on I've got this." He said heavily straining I wait for a few minutes and at first, I don't see any change besides the fact that they aren't getting any brighter. But later than sooner they started to cool down all at once and I saw them go out like a candle. 

"There. That was decently hard." He griped quietly. "You can lay down now." He invited as I slowly crawl into the bed with him. I feel that his middle stomach and down is covered with a thin blanket. I get underneath the blanket and pull my hair back out of the way as I ironically hear and feel him doing the same. I think it's funny how I believe he has more hair than I do. He wrapped his arm around me tightly, and I put my head and hand on his chest... His naked chest. 

"Oh my god are you naked?" I say panicking and bolting upright.

"Not unless you want me to be. Haha," he laughs to himself. "I took off my vest. I'm shirtless, not naked." He elaborated.

"Oh, okay." I said relaxing as I put my head and hand back. I slowly but surely raise my leg up over his legs and nuzzle into a spot. I swear I hear him moan but I'm sure it was nothing. Once I settle he grabs me tightly and put his other hand on head in my hair. It extremely comforting. And I fall asleep practically immediately once he starts massaging my head with his fingers.


	6. Draw Me as A Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm really sorry I've been avoiding wrong because my enter key has been fucking up again. So I'm sorry but about halfway through its all one giant paragraph again making me cut it short again. Leaving me pissed, and I'm sure you guys flustered. My deepest apologies....

Waking up was nifty and cute. We must have rolled over in our sleep because I was laying on Gajeel arm while he and the other one thrown over me. It was a nice feeling, but the more I thought about it I was being a little stupid. He said nice words to me and now I'm cuddling with him? No, Levy calm down. You're seeing a new side of Gajeel but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Take some steps first. I was laying on a comfy bed of his long hair, which smelled nice. All of a second he shifted a positions and then his head was closer to the back of mine. He was breathing warmly on the back on my neck, and it felt amazing. The only problem is that the more he breathed on my neck the more I like the sensation, and when a small puff of air escaped to my ear I knew I had to move or his mood smelling nose would smell me getting hot and bothered. I rolled over and put my forehead on his chin. I might not have been completely comfortable or happy with my choices but I can't deny the way I like how his arms fit around me. Mom and Dad being gone all the time I never really had parents at all and so I never experienced lovey things, like hugs. So I am thoroughly happy with this feeling. 

"Good Morning, sleep well?" Gajeel said with a scruffy morning growl, which was undeniably deeper than his voice without the growl and that made me smile. 

"I slept comfortably, and safely I do believe." I say being a hand up to his face cupping the side in my hand.

"Good," He said with a satisfying sigh. "What would you like to do in the confinements of our room today?" He said starting to wake up a little.

"Well, how about the longest game of 20 questions ever?" I asked really curiously. I really want to know more about this guy, it drives me crazy that he's such a freaking mystery. Which is saying something because I love mysteries and horror. 

"That sounds pretty lame, granted I suppose I could allow it. But you have too let me do my morning training first." He says sounding more excited about it then he would lead on. I nod because that will give me time to take a shower. 

I lean up and more or less ruffle my hair even worse than my bed head already is. I grab some clothes and then head towards the bathroom as Gajeel smirks at me and my bed head. I also turn around so I can grab my speaker. I'm feeling like hearing G-Easy today. So, I place my Pandora on my G-Easy station and hear good flowing rap fill the bathroom. I stand in the shower doing some casual thinking about how much it irritates me when people don't expect me to listen to maybe rap, Country, or hip-hop. I mean truth be told I love music because its so different. Especially genre to genre, and more than that is the fact that they're just poems with nice background noise. I enjoy that in any form. So I listen to literally everything. When I get out of the shower, I throw on a different pair of shorts, and a tank-top, both black. I start to dry out my hair when I walk out in the the bedroom and I see Gajeel in black boxers squatting pulling out a pair of Cargo shorts from his dresser. It makes me incredibly embarrassed but I just avert my eyes and keep walking towards my bed. In the bathroom, I can hear G-Easy and Bebe Rexha signing Me, Myself & I and I just wanna bust out singing and dancing but don't wanna make a complete ass of myself, so I just go and retrieve the device.

"Damn Shrimp you have a weird taste in music, but it isn't that bad." Gejeel says sitting on his bed. 

"Oh thank you." I say lightly but sarcastically. "Alright, the first question, did Metalicana name you?" I ask him as I plop down on my bed. I get the pleasure of seeing his mouth open in a dumbfounded silence. 

"You know I have no idea. He used to just call me a lot of dumb little nicknames. Or make fun of me. He used to call me Eyebrows for a long time, I almost thought he didn't know my name until one day he called me by it. Granted I don't remember when I got my name." He said thinking really hard about it. "So, do you actually like singing and writing or is it something you do because your parents did them?" I could already tell he would be asking very, very good questions.

"I don't think I was ever actually able to see my mom read, but she always talked about books she read, and she always let me read to her. And I'm relatively convinced that my dad didn't actually know how too. He used to have my mom and I read things to him all the time. Although I do really like it. As for singing it was something I used to do because I knew my mom loved singing, so when she would leave and I was by myself at the house I would sing to help make me feel not so lonely. I do it now though because I like it but it wasn't always because of that." I remember happily. 

"Gajeel, why are you like part metal?" I ask almost exploding with curiosity on this one. 

"Why do you keep asking the hard questions?" He groaned at first. "I don't really have any idea why I'm like this. I've always just assumed it was because of the fact that my magic might be my calling. So I just figured that I was born like this but I can't find out because I don't know my parents or where the hell Metalicana is." He looks at me and sighs. "Do you really think I'm a jerk?" I was kind of taken aback. "Well, I can't lie and say I always thought you were nice. You're really more of an antisocial person so you come off a little rude. I guess, what I meant I say, Gajeel I don't honestly know you that well yet. Which is kind of why I wanted to play this game since it's more about the other person. I wanted to get to know you better. Your so secluded and just a mystery. I wanna find things out about you that makes you not seem so in the dark. Ultimately though I can say I don't think you're a jerk, anymore." I say trying to wrap up my rambling session. "Um, so to um, find out more about you how about this! What are some of your hobbies that don't involve fighting or magic?" I ask happily. "Well, I really like drawing..." He slows down and almost gets a blush on his metal cheeks. "What kind of things do you like to draw?" I say excitedly. I love drawing but I'm really bad at it so I rather enjoy other people's art. "Mhms." He mutters under his breathe. "I didn't catch that, can you repeat... Wait a second. It's dragons isn't it? That is so cliché!" I giggle. "Don't feel bad at least your magic isn't related to the only thing people think you do. So it isn't that bad." "Well, I guess..." He says awkwardly. "Hey! I have an idea!" I say as I bounce towards his bed. "Can you draw me as a dragon!?" I boarder line beg. "Well I, um suppose I could. But you have to do me a favor then." He says trying to regain his cool composure. "And what would that be Eyebrows?" I tease him. He groans loudly, "Oh god, no. Just write me a short story, just anything you like. It has to be your favorite type of story though." He said says striking a deal with me. "Deal!" I say a little louder than I meant too. "What do I have to do?" I ask curiously. "I'm going to need you to pose in the same position for a long, long, time so you had better pick a comfy pose and allow me to work. Play some of your music I wanna hear that part of you too. And I'll get my art stuff." He says already standing up to grab things. I grab my speaker and my phone and put my music on shuffle and the first thing to pop up was my favorite song, Legs, by Jer Coons. It wasn't a known song by any means, but it really struck home chords for me, even though I had never been in love. The music video was also incredibly strange. But no worse than the Cannible Queen video by Miniature Tigers. I started thinking up poses I had seen dragons do on books and not many were popping into my head. The only few that were would look ridiculous for me to do and there was no way I could keep them up for more than a few minutes. Until I finally brainstormed one that I had just seen tons of animals do. I picked a good angle in the light coming through our bay window and say on the ground with my legs bent under me. I was sitting on my butt with one hand I between my legs and the other hand behind me being my actual support. ((This is also a very common anime girl pose when they're trying to be cute/sexy. Granted Levy/you are supposed to just look cute because your posing to be a dragon. You can see this pose from Wendy in the opener or ended theme roughly around the 20ish episodes from Fullmetal Alchemist when she's waking update in bed. Or from Akito in the Fruits Basket manga quite often.)) "Good spot to pick for lighting. Also interesting song." He smirked. "You're treading on a dangerous path there sir. This is my favorite song, like ever. You will hurt my feelings and after I make you listen to me cry for a few hours, I will find a way to hurt yours too!" I say stubbornly. "Now draw me like one of your own kin," I say smugly. He chuckles and then gets to work where I am left sitting for the next several hours.


	7. You're A Strange Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been such a long time guys. Between my sons cleft palate surgery and then putting my dog down. It's been a hellish past month. But please enjoy. I'm sorry if my writing is weird.

"Finished, color and all." Gajeel says sounding exhausted. 

"Lemme see!" I squeal in excitement as I go to crawl and trip over my numb limbs. I continue to wiggle my way to his side as I rub my wrists. 

I plant myself next to him as he shows me one of the most breath taking drawings I've ever seen It's a small, beautiful, dark blue dragon. She has intricate swirls an spirals all over her scales, which were all unique in size and shape. Some swirls made patterns and others almost look like letters. The colors and shading in the light were astoundingly realistic. It's perfect and I love it.

"Gajeel, I don't know what to say, it's-" he cut me off.

"You don't like it, do you?" I can hear the dissapointment in his voice as his face dropped.

"It's gorgeous, I love it. And I can't believe you think that what I would look like." I say feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Mifrumgent." He whispered in my ear.

"Excuse me?" I said caught off guard.

"Mifrumgent is your name." He said much louder this time. "I won't tell you language because I don't want you too cheat but, Metalicana and I's names are both in it." He said a little embarrassed. 

"Well I guess but you'd better tell me sometime." I say huffing.

"Ya, ya, shrimp but I need to take a shower. You'd better stay working on that story you owe me or were gonna fight." He teased in a husky voice while standing up. I internally groan about him leaving my side before I realize I still need to know more about him. 

"Gajeel one last question." I call out as he hits the bathroom door.

"Yes you can join me if you want, but only if you show me that attitude I like." He says almost reverting back into that jerk he actually is. Even though the thing is, is that when you warm up to him, he isn't so much an asshole as much as he is sarcastically teasing. 

"Um, no thanks. I just wanted to ask why do you eat iron?" I enquire. His Face almost looked sad, what a perv.

"Oh well, I like the taste of it. But it's mainly for my magic supply. It replenishes my magic but other than that I just like the taste. I eat regular food, just not unless I'm really In the mood for it." He explained dully as he raised a hand to the back of his neck.

"Oh, well that's all I wanted to know." I said happily while standing up myself to go to my bed. He shrugs it off and proceeded to go to the bathroom. I grab my speaker and turn on my SoundCloud which fills the room with my Sublime playlist. Before I start to write I feel like I should go fix my makeup and hair. 

There is just something about the smooth sounding jams of Sublime that always please my soul. As Garden Grove fills my room I put the final touches on my makeup and head back to my bed go write a story. My favorite has always been fantasy, which is ironic for someone who can perform real magic. However, there's just something about things like the unreal werewolves, windigos, and Vampires that will forever pick my brain. So I begin to write down my fantasies on paper and eventually I'm already 8 pages in before the shower shuts off and the bass line of Caress Me Down starts flowing. By the time Gajeel actually gets out of the bathroom -in nothing but boxers- I'm on page 14 and Santeria is midway through the song. I try my best to ignore him being practically fricken naked and keep writing down my thought on paper, but it isn't long before I'm interrupted and not even by Gajeel. I hear a Doorbell noise and then a table with two trays of food apparate in the middle of the room with a note on the table. I walk up and go to read the note when I see Gajeel eyeing the metal lid on his tray... Is he gonna eat that?

"Rikku is in stable condition, still not much is known. Enjoy the meal fitted to what you like and need.-Makarov." I read with a sigh of relief.

"Well at least we know she isn't dying." Gajeel said through a mouthful of metal and meat.

I looked at my tray and uncover it to notice the note was correct. Before me I a pile of my favorite fresh fruits, a ham and cheese sandwich with mayo and mustard and a glass of milk. Which is something I would have chosen myself. I'm about to take my first bite when I hear this blood-curdling sound of metal being ripped apart. I look up knowing that he's where the sound came from.

"Are your teeth made of metal??" I ask flinching at the sound.

"Probably not. I don't know. I can tell you that you heard that noise because my mouth was open though." He said nonchalantly. After that, we both eat our meals in silence. I then decide to go get dressed as I feel terribly underdressed due to Gajeel's chained black cargo pants, and nice black shirt. I grab some Jean short shorts and a black Nirvana shirt.  


I change in the bathroom and when I come out The table is gone and Gajeel is sitting cross-armed and legged with his eyes shut. Thank God he won't be paying attention to me. I pick up my phone and see I have several missed calls from Jet and Droy and one from Lucy. I decided to call Jet first since I know he and Droy share a room.

"LEVY." He yells in the phone.

"JET!" I sarcastically yell back causing Gajeel's facially expression to change sourly. "What did you want?" I ask.

"Well I know you were stuck with that metal face and we just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." He said lamely like he was growing less confident with every word.

"Jet I'm fine, maybe you should worry more about my roommates well being than my own self." I say slightly annoyed. "And another thing! Why have you two been ignoring, or rather, avoiding me these past few days?" I say getting a little heated.

"I well, we um, have to go!" He said hurried.

"Jet I swear to god you hang up this phone-" I hear the dial tone. "You in for the biggest ass chewing of your life next time I see you son," I say super pissed. I call Lucy immediately. 

"Hey Levy!" She says bubbly. 

"Hello Lucy." I say straining to not sound mad.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" She said clearly picking up on my bad attitude.

"Ya know. I just think it's funny that Jet and Droy can avoid me without telling me why yet call me the moment they get jealous that I'm trapped in my room with a guy who isn't them. And when I ask the asshole About it, ya know what he does? The chicken shit hangs up on me. Like way to be rude but if he thinks I don't know how they feel by now, the two are bigger idiots than I thought. So why try and hide it now?" I say angered. 

"I think they don't know how to handle the situation with a third player involved that's what I think. And speaking of that third player how is that going?" She asks deviously. I can practically see her smirking. My face gets hot as I try to find words to say.

"Um, well it's going better than I thought. As it turns out the iron dragon isn't as big of a jerk as we thought, you just have to break through that first layer." I say getting an awkward stare from him. 

"Well that's good," she says giggling. "It's good to know you worked out your differences. It'd be a real shame if-" she stops for a second. "Hold on. GRAY PUT YOUR FRIGGEN CLOTHES BACK ON NATSU'S HARDLY EVEN DRESSED! NASTU STOP INSTIGATING!!!! EIK! Levy as you can tell I have to go they're at it again." She complained with a droning voice.

"Yaya. Ice make; stupid rivalry. Stay safe from them." I say chuckling while hanging up. I lay down on my bed with my phone in my hands resting on my stomach. I then decide to play music, 21 Pilots to be exact. I'm not usually into that kind of sound but there is just sounding about them that usually always picks me up. I hear the soothing sounds of Car Radio come through my ears. I start reciting the lyrics in my head and once I get to the part I would normally close my eyes to -and now I just sit in silence- instead I opened them. Gajeel's red dragon eyes are staring straight into mine. I jump which cause me to almost hit him but he pins me. I'm starting to get nervous.

"Are you even aware of that thing you do with music?" He asked me intensely. Man his red eyes are actually pretty, or at least they would be if they weren't boring holes in my face.

"Um I don't know." I said quietly.

"Then you do it subconsciously before you even get the chance to realize it. You play music to match the mood of the feeling you want to feel. Not to the feeling of what you currently feel. Before you smelled happy, and now you smell depressed. Yesterday morning slightly sad and when you got out of the shower happy. Why do you do that?" He said sounded borderline irritated.

"I don't know! Why do you care so much?" I ask him really starting to freak out about my space. Clastrauphobia? I don't even have that fear, is that what this feeling is?

"It bothers me! It's weird and I don't know how you manage that. Music would never do that to me." He says kind of sad now.

"I don't know music just reminds me of beautiful poetry, it tells its own story. I can try and show you if you want? But you have to tell me why you want to know, and you have to get off me like immediately." I say to him starting a panic. He gets off me and sits crossed armed and legged as usual on my bed. 

"It bothers me because you emotions are so easily triggered, and it takes a mountain to do that to me. Unless it's annoying." He said clearly feeling embarrassed about it due to how red his cheeks are. 

"Oh, well let me see if I can't help you with that. I'll try some stuff. Just listen to the music like really listen. To the words and the beats connection." I said ready to try and get through to him. He grunted in agreement.

I start of with something that get to me which is Such Small Hands/Nobody Not Even The Rain by La Dispute, he didn't give me much to that. So I try a little harder by playing Like We Used To, by Rocket To The Moon. That kinda seemed to do something. So I tried to really drive it home with Terrible Things, by Mayday Parade. And that seemed to really get him. 

"What the fuck was that?" He asked me sounding confused.

"How'd it make you feel?" I inquire wondering if I really had done it. 

"It bothers me. It's not even anything that had to do with me and it bother me. Terribly. I don't think I like this music thing." He says sounding grumpy.

"No, hold on, I'm not done. You experienced sad music. I'm planning on showing you much more." I said.

"There's more than depressing music?" He said shocked.

"Well ya. There's music of anything." I said happily.

I play Machines by Crown the Empire because to be honest that sound always gets me pumped and I figured it would be him too. And he seemed to enjoy that. So then I play Planetary(GO!) by My Chemical Romance, he seemed to like it just not as much. Hmmm what could I play to make Gajeel feel pumped? I got an Idea but I myself didn't even entirely believe it would work. So I played Jackal and Hyde by Five Finger Death Punch and prayed for the best.

"I feel like I could punch something." He said looking a little antsy. 

"Good to know that worked." I smirked at the last section of music I listened to a lot of. "One last section." I grow an evil smirk

I play My Pony, by Genuwine. He doesn't seem to get to much out of that, so I play the completely English version of Caress Me Down by Sublime and he seems to get a little bothered at that. So I play Ride by Somo, and he seems pretty bothered. So I finally play Porn Star Dancing, by My Darkest Days. He officially seems pushed over his edge.

"So?" I ask him teasingly.

"I um, well. I don't know if I wanna talk about it." He says looking the other way.

"Why cat got your tongue?" I continue to tease.

"No," he comes over to me and pins me like the last time. "It's actually the funny little thing called Red Eyes Mating Season. And you somehow made it come early this year." He says staring into my shocked eyes. 

"Don't you think we're a little young for that?" I said bantering with him. I'm so used to this sort of crap with Jet and Droy that Gajeel isn't even phasing me yet. 

"Dragons don't use a thing like age, Levy." He said in a husky voice that was actually starting to turn me on. That wouldn't be good he can smell things like that. If he smells that they'll be no way I can make him stop. I need to act fast. 

"Gajeel you need to think about what you are doing. You finally told me everything you wanted to, do you really want to ruin a good thing?" I say testing him. I see worry flaunt its ways across his eyes. 

"I suppose your right but I'm still going to give you something." He says seductively. 

"Like what?" I say as he drips his head down to my neck. His hot breath on my neck is all it takes to drive me crazy. I can tell with his weird Intake of breath that he smells it. 

"Levy, you do realize you can't lie to me. Why tell me no to something you want?" He says into my neck.

"Just because I want it doesn't mean I don't know that we shouldn't yet." I say to him. 

"Argh you sure are a difficult one but you still get this." He says while pressing himself against me. 

"Get what Gaj-" I'm cut off by the incredible sensation of a mouth on my neck. Is he giving me a hickey? I can't stop me myself from releasing a moan and I feel him get even tenser. I bring my hands to his mane of hair and move my leg where it slides in between his and that's when I feel it. Holy shit, is he really only 15 like the rest of us? Because he packing hard and long. Like wow. I lose my train of thought when I feel a sharp pain in my neck and another. 

"Gajeel, did you just bite me?" I say trying really hard not to moan as I feel him throb against me. I've read plenty of ditty novels but it's so much more intense when your there which is saying something because I get embarrassed for fictional characters. 

"Better yet I've marked you." He said while continuing to kiss my neck to pull moans from me. 

"What does that mean?" I say suddenly very concerned. 

"Exactly what you think it means. I've marked you as mine, if you get physical with someone else your mark will burn." He said in between kisses. 

"WHAT?!" I scream at him. I push him off me as hard as I can. "Why the hell would you do that???" I scream infuriated. He seems irritated with me ruining his good time. 

"Dragons mate with one other dragon, Levy. Even after their mate Dies they will never look for another mate. The mark will burn So they can remember how hot their passion once was. You should view it as a good thing. Dragons just know when they find their mate." He said rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Gajeel, I am not a dragon! I'm not a Dragon Slayer! I'm not that impressive by a long shot okay? I'm a solid script Mage end of story. I'm just like anybody else! A regular human. And sometimes love doesn't work out for us! So we have to give up and try again. I'm literally not even sure how to feel about you yet, and you go ahead and Mark me? We're 15! I'll have to deal with this for the rest of our lives! Wait no actually you don't because I'm not a dragon! I can't mark you!!" I say growing slowly more pissed with every single word.

"Actually, now that is marked you, you can mark me. Generally, you swap a small amount of magic with each other. Granted seeing as how different our magics are that probably won't happen, but you can mark me." He says clearly cocking his head to one side. Because this asshole is getting a kick out of this. Oh, FUCK, no.

I feel my 'mark' and realize as I pulled away he broke my skin four times. He looked at me still smirking to provoke my already pissy mood. 

"You metal fucking jerk." I say as I launch myself at him. I instantly sink my teeth In his skin way harder than I need to but Gajeel didn't seem to mind it at all. He fell backwards and cupped his hands on my butt to raise me forward. He gave a deep moan that just drove me insane. They harder I bit the harder he squeezed. If I wasn't so fricken pissed I would have probably been losing my damn mind over this too. I could finally taste the blood on my tongue, I switched my position on his neck so I could leave my other marks, but when I broke skin this time it was weird like something change in me. I felt powerful and intense. It's like I understand everything Gajeel had talked about of said. I felt like a part him. I understood his lust and feelings and it just all made sense. I never felt anything like this before. It was like my whole body just caught on fire. It was exhausting and exhilarating. Like I could swim a mile in the Arctic. I loved everything about this, but I still knew it was wrong. Gajeel flipped me and I locked eyes with him. His mouth dropped.

"What? A few minutes ago I was protesting. Now you are?" I said sarcastically.

"Your eyes." He whispered.

"What about them?" I said not wanting to play this little word game.

"Go look for yourself." He said still looking flared up. I sighed and got out from under him. I closed my eyes for an extra little bit of shock and when I got to the mirror and opened them, my eyes had changed.

They were blood red and looked just like Gajeel's.


End file.
